shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Featured Articles
This page is a repository of all the articles which have been featured on the Wiki's main page. If you would like to nominate an article for a feature, kindly contact an Administrator on their message wall. Ensure that the article you nominate meets at least three of the following criteria: *''Is not a stub and contains factual information only.'' *''Is not poorly formatted or full of grammatical errors.'' *''Is unbiased and non point-of-view.'' *''Has an infobox, if applicable.'' *''Contains at least one good quality image.'' *''Is properly categorized.'' *''Links to at least two or more pages on the Wiki.'' *''Contains no more than three red links (that is, it should not link to more than three wanted pages).'' ---- January 2020 Read more: Shadow (SF3) Shadow is the main antagonist and final boss of Shadow Fight 3. A living legend, he was once a respected hero, before he attacked the Dynasty and Heralds Dome, razing everything to the ground. Now, he has become an evil tyrant who is hated by everyone who suffered because of his deeds. Shadow aims to create the world where the late May is alive and well, by eliminating the current one and forming a new one on its ashes. December 2019 Read more: Winter Frenzy Fair Fight is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played as a part of Winter Frenzy, the 2018 Christmas special event. Holidays are coming. Winter Fair is held to celebrate the holidays. However, the shadow bots that are supposed to be helping the fair turned out to be dangerous; they are attacking citizens. The Scout arrived at the fair and quickly starts searching for Master Okada, whom he know as the creator of shadow bots and the person he suspects as the culprit. This is proven wrong, however, when Okada shows up in person and informs them that he is as disappointed as them and he knows who's behind all this.Together, they are searching for the real culprit while fending off the aggressive shadow bots along the way. November 2019 Read more: Morgana Morgana is a special Halloween raid-boss, encountered on the first floor of the Underworld. Morgana appears during the Halloween, tangling the thread of time in the Underworld, causing chaos and messing up the time. After she is defeated, Morgana disappears, only to reappear with more power and her two sisters whom she has called for reinforcement. Shadow then fights the witch sisters to stop the thread of time from being messed up further, with Morgana being the first in line. October 2019 read more: Chest Chest is a reward that is given after winning a duel match or by completing daily quests. A chest usually contains four cards which could be items, special moves, or perks with random rarity; and one more card which is a certain amount of currency, either coins or shadow energy. Shadow Fight 3 contains eight varieties of duel chests and three different types of quest chests. September 2019 Read more: Tenebris Tenebris is the ruler of the Underworld. He is one of the three bosses in the third floor (along with Karcer and Drakaina), and is the last boss of the Underworld. Tenebris is an almighty being who rules the Underworld, he is the most powerful deity in the Underworld. He claims to have created the world, along with its light and darkness, hence him being called Maker, Creator, and Father. Tenebris has a shield of 17,377 points, which has to be destroyed in 6 minutes by six players before they can finish him. Players must reach Dan 10 before they can challenge Tenebris. August 2019 Read more: Arbitrator Arbitrator is a weapon introduced in Chapter V of Shadow Fight 3. It is a Legendary two-handed sword and belongs to the Legion faction. This weapon has a high damage, moderate speed, moderate range and low combo potential. Arbitrator is a part of the Abdicator Set, which comes with a fight bonus when the full set is equipped. Arbitrator has 3 item slots which can be customized with applicable Perks and Special Moves. It carries the Vane Shadow Ability. July 2019 Read more: Sentinel's Hand Sentinel's Hand is a special weapon in Shadow Fight 2. It is the weapon of the Sentinel's Set. This weapon is obtainable only through purchasing the Chest of Souls Keeper in the raid shop for 1,199 gems. Upon purchase, the players may receive the Sentinel's Hand, along with some Charges of Darkness. Sentinel's Hand is enchanted with the mythical enchantment Typhoon of Spirits. June 2019 Read more: June June is a main character in Shadow Fight 3. She is the daughter of the Emperor. June was born in the capital of Dynasty. From a young age, June has proven herself to be a warm-hearted person. She takes into account of interests of ordinary people and understands their needs. Galen saw June's potential and decided to teach her. June is first met in the first chapter, where she is being mistaken as a spy. After the player rescued her, she accompanies the player as an assistant. May 2019 Read more: Equipment Sets (SF3) Equipment Sets are a sets of gears in Shadow Fight 3 that includes certain equipment items: a Helm, an Armor, a Weapon and a Ranged Weapon. When the player collects a certain set for the first time, they can get a reward. The reward for each set only can be obtained once. Set is considered to be collected if the player possess all four equipment items it consist of. They can get these items from the Shop, as a fight reward, or by opening Booster Packs and Chests. April 2019 Read more: May May is a main character in Shadow Fight 2. She is one of Shadow's companions on his journey. May is quite vocal regarding her opinions and speaks her mind freely. In addition, she also appears in advertisements for weapon and armor sales as well as in banners promoting paid in-game content. May introduces herself as the local armor and weapons expert of Act I's town, and insists that Shadow should take her along on his journey. She promises to make sure his equipment is in good condition, and on the journey she serves as the assistant of Shadow and a person that generally has a deal of information to provide on mysterious subjects. March 2019 Read more: Bolo Bolo is a major antagonist of Shadow Fight 3. He is a deceitful and cunning character, who will not shy away from using trickeries and manipulations to achieve his goals or get rid of those who oppose him. Bolo is The Third Arrow. However, unlike the other Arrows, Bolo's intention in keeping The Sphere safe is because he thirsts for its knowledge and power. Bolo has performed many experiments, including but not limited to cloning himself, manipulating time, and experimenting with Shadow energy. Aside from having the whole Heralds under his command, Bolo is also a friend of the Dynasty Emperor and he has gained the trust of the Legion Queen, both of which have been influenced or manipulated by Bolo in some ways or another. February 2019 Read more: Old Wounds Old Wounds is an exclusive game mode and storyline only available in the Shadow Fight 2 Special Edition. It is unlocked in each province by completing three Tournament stages. It is a story told by Sensei to Shadow, about his encounter with the young bosses and the Prince of Ivory City in his past. Players will play the role of Young Sensei, who fights against the bodyguards of the younger bosses for the first two stages, and confronts the boss in the last. Players will fight with a predetermined equipment and difficulty level. January 2019 Read more: Perk (SF3) Perk is special ability in Shadow Fight 3. Perks give different effects to either the enemy or the player's character. Perks are classified based on their rarity: Rare, Epic, and Legendary. Perks with higher rarity tend to give better effect. Perk can be bought from the store. They can also be obtained from chests won in duels, booster packs, or as rewards after defeating opponents during main or side quests. If the players receive a perk they already have, a part of an upgrade bar will fill up. When the upgrade bar completely fills, the perk will be upgraded to the next power level, increasing its overall effectiveness. Better chests or booster packs may contain perks with higher rarity. November - December 2018 Read more: Perfect Fusion Perfect Fusion is the last main quest and boss fight in Chapter VI of Shadow Fight 3. It is the third boss fight of the chapter. The Shadow Mind reveals that Shadow killed May and is now trying to create an alternate reality where he can correct his mistake. However this would result in destruction and death of everything and everyone the player holds dear. It agrees to help the player find and defeat Shadow but on one condition - they must first prove that they are worthy of receiving its help by defeating it in battle and letting it fuse with them. October 2018 Read more: Gates of Shadows Gates of Shadows are a location and a mode of play in Shadow Fight 2. They are a huge gate under a much bigger statue, with rocks floating around it. The Gates are surrounded by a wasteland. As narrated by Sensei, the land was once fertile but due to the side-effect of the Gates' presence in the area, it has become barren. The Gates of Shadows, along with the Shadow Energy contained within, belong to Titan. Shadow discovered the Gates when he is searching for a worthy opponent that matched his skills. Defying the rules established by his ancestors, Shadow opened the Gates - and in the process released the demons contained inside. September 2018 Read more: Blossom Festival Blossom Festival is a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available during the Spring Event. The Sakura festival is being held in Heralds' Dome. They celebrate it by displaying their best inventions. Shibata has created a fighter robot powered by Shadow energy named Steel Sakura, and he asks the players to help by fighting his creation as he wants to show the true extent of his robot's skill. Shibata suggests the player to warm up by fighting against his prototypes before the real fight. August 2018 Read more: Blood Reaper (SF3) Blood Reaper is a weapon in Shadow Fight 3 introduced in Chapter V: Shadow Island. It is a type of Legendary Kusarigama and belongs to the Heralds faction. Blood Reaper boasts of a high range and moderate boost in critical chance. It features 3 item slots which can be customized with applicable Perks and Special Move. Just like all Kusarigamas, it carries the Trip Shadow Ability. It is used by Master Okada, the first boss of Chapter V. July 2018 Read more: Sly Sly is a character in Shadow Fight 2. In the beginning, he is a cowardly and malicious merchant who often takes advantage of unknowing victims, tricking them for his own benefit. He meets Shadow, Sensei and May in Act II and tries to cheat them out of their money. After Shadow defeats Buffalo, Sly appears and offers to reveal the secret to the demon Hermit's power for 450 Coins. June 2018 Read more: Duel (SF3) Duel is an online game mode in Shadow Fight 3. Players fight AI controlled opponents which carry the same statistics and equipment as other players of the game. If successful, they are awarded with coins and a random chest. It is one of the methods for obtaining or upgrading gear along with the store, Booster Packs and drops from defeating opponents. May 2018 Read more: Achievements Achievements are special objectives players will come across throughout Shadow Fight 2 and its Special Edition. They are of two types - those that can be finished in either Normal or Eclipse mode, and those which are exclusive to the later. Completion of an achievement rewards the players with 1 ruby (or 3 rubies in case of certain Eclipse Achievements). April 2018 Read more: Enchantments 100px|right Enchantments are bonuses found on equipment in Shadow Fight 2. Each enchantment has its own unique effect on the item, which gives the player a certain advantage. Items that can only be bought with gems are already enchanted, while non-enchanted items can be enchanted using Shadow Orbs. However there is no certainty as to which enchantment they might receive. There are a total of 19 enchantments in the game. They can be forged from three recipes: Simple, Medium, and Mythical Recipes. March 2018 Read more: Shadow Descendant Shadow Descendant is the last main quest and boss fight in Chapter III of Shadow Fight 3. The Emperor, possessed by some kind of evil shadow force, bars the player's way to the Shadow Temple. Unable to reach the Sphere themselves, they must decide who among Marcus, June and Itu would go in their stead. Their choice determines what happens next. February 2018 Read more: Lynx's Claws 200px|right Lynx's Claws are a boss weapon in Shadow Fight 2. They are obtained by beating Lynx again in Eclipse mode, after the player has completed Act I. Upon obtaining, the claws automatically adapt to the player's level. The claws have a longer range compared to the other claws in the game. They are enchanted with Time Bomb. January 2018 Read more: Xiang Tzu 100px|right Xiang Tzu is a character in Shadow Fight 3, met during the events of Chapter II: Dynasty. Before the player's arrival, he's the best student in Galen|Galen's school. He challenges the player to a fight and ends up losing, after which he promptly quits the school and vows to avenge his loss in the Hundred School Tournament. Category:Shadow Fight Wiki